


Glimpses

by joufancyhuh



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Also general acknowledgement that death exists, F/M, Ficlets, Ikaros death, Last chapter mentions how game ends essentially, fluff mostly, wow.i became trash for them in .03 seconds, writing as I go through the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: It's nowhere near perfect, but neither prefer it with anyone else.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is embarrassing. Me, a bi, in a game full of gay, and I pick the one Male in a game of females. Oops?

_ Kassandra _ . 

 

She'd been  _ misthios _ for so long, she forgot her name, how foreign it sounded falling from another person’s lips. 

 

_ I think I need you, Kassandra.  _

 

So she stays, because everyone needs her for something. The next morning, she readies herself to leave, rolling out the muscles in her back, stretching between each snap of a buckle for her armor as it realigns itself over her body. Thick. Impenetrable. 

 

But a hand, unclothed, reaches out to stop her from securing her arm bracers, the last of her defenses. Lykaon stares at her with big eyes, a question lingering in them that he fears to ask. 

 

She glances away from his face, down to where his hand lays upon her. It feels foreign, like her name, and though there's want in the touch, it's not filled with greed, but something deeper, softer to the point where it cuts into her skin, penetrating and invasive. 

 

_ I can't stay forever.  _

 

Her focus should lie with her family, her ship, the odd jobs that she piled on, neverending as the war continues to rage around them. Yet the words, as she struggles with them, pass her lips as she continues to avoid his gaze. 

 

“I make no false promises, Healer, but... if there comes a time when I pass through this village again…” 

 

Her voice trails off as he gives her arm a light squeeze before releasing it. “That is enough.” Taking a step back, he watches her finish dressing with a slight smile on his face. Perhaps this is goodbye forever, but somehow as the door shuts behind her she knows that it's not.

 


	2. Prayers For The Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how long this series will go on. It might just be these two, it might end up being more.

_ Healer _ . 

 

She never says his name, as if speaking it becomes proof of ownership, the grasp she holds over his heart. But he says hers with every chance, how it catches her off guard, lending to a rosy glow in her face. These small moments when she passes through, he makes the most of them, memorizing every detail of her short-lived visits. When she pretends to sleep he cards his hands through her hair and leans gently in, covering her face in soft kisses, reserved only for these moments she allows her armor to come off. 

 

He's no fool; her armor comes off for many, she tells him this much in the early hours of dawn, her recounting tales of her adventures across the seas. But she never allows herself to weaken, never gives herself time to relax like this. She tells other stories, one she only shares with him about her life back in Sparta. Her eyes glisten while she recounts her life before his grandmother hurt her family. She speaks of her brother, her missing mother, her father's death. She speaks of love for her family with a tenderness he never sees in her otherwise, and how quickly she covers it up in her unseen armor when she realizes. 

 

Once, he asks to come with her, to see the lake of blood she speaks of out in the nearby hills. But she laughs and twists her fingers in his beard to tug his face closer to hers. 

 

“I don't have a good history with protecting people and you are a healer, not a destroyer. Stay here, with me, where it's safe.” 

 

She leaves again the next day, back into danger. He never knows if this is the last time, if she might return again or when that will be. He busies himself while he waits, struggling to remember what the days before her arrival felt like. 

 

_ Kassandra _ . He says her name like a prayer. And he prays that the gods keep her safe, if only to restore her to his side once more. 


	3. Blasphemy

Her visits slow. 

Sparta calls her home, the islands sing siren songs of adventure. She speaks of Minotaurs, of Cyclops and Sphinxes and Gorgons, painting vivid tales all so very far away from Phokris. Her brother; alive - her mother; found. Her desire to save them shines brighter than golden hour across the fields nearby, flowers woven into her hair as she shares a pomegranate with him atop a hill overlooking the village. Vulnerability dissects her behind closed doors, cuts into them both as he struggles more each time to not beg her to stay. 

When she finds her family, reunited after so long, she sends her eagle to deliver the note. 

 

_ I think I’m going to stay here for a while, get reacquainted with them.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Kassandra _

 

The note ends up tossed into the firepit that night, but regret coils in his stomach as the edges catch first, her script bleeding ink until the orange and yellow flames consume it like a meal for starving wolves. He can’t compete with them, even in all his love for her. Ikaros’s sharp eyes stay on him as he finds for her a fresh pomegranate, sent back with the note,

 

_ I’m happy for you. _

_ Yours, _

_ Lykaon _

 

He envisions himself Hades, tempting her back with a reminder of her soft tongue licking the juice from his fingers as he plucked seeds and slid them between sticky lips, the small nip she gave each time. Her grin, wicked, beautiful, tender, with her hair unbound, framing her face as she gazes at him with eyes that shame even the most gorgeous sunset.  

Blasphemy, to compare them to gods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter and that's it. I wanted this to be the last one but it seemed wrong for it to continue past that final line. So, here we are. If anyone prompts me, I have no problem adding more chapters, but I'll admit, I'm being pulled in a lot of different ship directions the more I play the game.


	4. Death

She returns in autumn, her hair highlighted with its colors as she stands in his doorway. Winter edges its grey into her temples, and wrinkles etch around her eyes when she smiles. She leans a golden staff bearing two hissing snakes against the wall before kneeling beside him. A heavy sigh, filled with the contentment of coming home, breaks her lips apart as her fingers fill the slots between his own. 

 

“How long,” he asks, his voice a whisper weighted with expectation. 

 

“For every season you’ll have me,” she replies, barely managing to finish her sentence when he begins to pelt her cheeks with kisses. Her head inclines ever so slightly for his next kiss to land on her lips. 

 

And surely she must be a true goddess, because as he ages, making note of age spots and waning energy levels, she shines as bright as ever. Talk blossoms in the town of her immortality, the ichor that runs through her veins to keep her young. 

 

Ikaros falls, and they bury him in the field behind their home. Her grip tightens around his hand as they stand over the fresh turned dirt. “One day, this will be you,” she says, sadness inflected in her voice, and he wonders if she thinks of all she lost and of all she stands to lose. 

 

“I have made my peace with death.” He lays his head on her shoulder, slipping his free arm around her waist to bring her in closer. Her skin smells of dirt from the shallow grave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Thank you to anyone who stuck through it. If you want, you can find me on PSN as jessicaconk, where I play AC:O. 
> 
> I ended up with a bunch of other ships for AC:O that no one has touched on yet so you might see some of those from me eventually, but as far as this one is concerned, it's finished (unless I get a prompt that I decide to add in).

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @scahill42 for betaing.


End file.
